


Hooked On A Feeling

by DodgersMutant



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgersMutant/pseuds/DodgersMutant
Summary: David Nolan did not want any another. Killian Jones had been his best friend since sixth grade and he would remain his best friend until the day he died. Perhaps that was the moment Killian had realized he was hopelessly in love with David Nolan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title is literally a pun. Enough said.

 

It was easy to see why David Nolan was so well liked and popular among the students, faculty, and staff of Storybrooke High. He had earned the nickname of “Charming” due to his handsome features, lovely smile, and overall friendly persona. Not only was he attractive, popular, and the captain of the baseball team, but he was also the stepson of Albert Spencer, Storybrooke’s very own district attorney.

 

David excelled in both academics and athleticism. He was the kind of person all teenage boys strived to be like and teenage girls giggled about. He was the respectable young man that mothers envisioned their daughters marrying and the perfect son-in-law that fathers dreamed of boasting about as if he was their own son.

 

And despite the popularity and the admiration, David stayed true to himself. He was always kind, respectful, friendly, and never selfish. As his mother used to say, “Kindness goes a long way.”

 

David Nolan was the kind of person that people wished to get close to. They wished to have him as their very own best friend that they could confide in and overall have by their side always.

 

David could have easily chosen a new best friend the moment his popularity first surged when he was only a freshman and his skills on the baseball field had propelled him to unimaginable heights. He could have abandoned the scrawny black haired outcast that was Killian Jones and chosen a new best friend. Someone as noble as Phillip, or someone as athletic as Graham, or even someone as popular as Robin.

 

But no, David Nolan did not want any another. Killian Jones had been his best friend since sixth grade and he would remain his best friend until the day he died. Perhaps that was the moment Killian had realized he was hopelessly in love with David Nolan.

 

Killian had always questioned his sexuality. In middle school when most boys were finally realizing how attracted they were to girls, Killian found himself staring a bit too longingly at David.

 

He couldn't help it. David had always been attractive with his golden blonde hair and shining blue eyes. He had grown from a cute teenage boy to a handsome young man. And Killian knew when to appreciate an attractive individual.

 

The initial blooming of his feelings for David had always been there when it came to admiring such a lovely face. But the moment Killian knew he had his first crush ever had been back in seventh grade when David had managed to convince Killian to sleepover at his house.

 

David had set up a large fort that spanned his entire room and had convinced his mother to buy them popcorn, candy, and soda. Together, the two boys had crawled into the fort and watched Disney movies side by side. When it had gotten pretty late and David’s mother urged them to sleep, they both crawled underneath the covers of David's bed and fell asleep.

 

When morning came, Killian had found himself nestled against David's body, his face pressed into his soft chest. He had blushed feverishly at the realization and had woken David with his attempts to move away. The blonde had merely tightened his hold on the other and smiled before sleepily mumbling “Mornin’”.

 

The proximity, the smile, and the simpleness of the moment had left a lasting impression on Killian. It was the moment he realized that David made him feel alive and full of light.

 

It was the moment true fear had nestled into his bones and carved itself into his soul. He was in love with his best friend and he was afraid.

 

He was afraid of what David would think of him. Would David find him repulsive? Would David abandon him? What would other people think if they ever discovered that he was gay?

 

And so Killian Jones tucked away that knowledge and told no soul. He pretended to be like the other boys who talked about girls and dreamed about becoming athletes. He pretended that he wasn't in love with his best friend.

 

When high school came around, David and him were still the best of friends and spent time with each other constantly. They continued to hang out with one another until differing paths changed that.

 

Both of them were seniors now, set to graduate in the summer and set to begin adult lives the following fall.

 

David was the captain of the baseball team and was the team’s power hitter and best outfielder. He had a full ride scholarship to NYU and even had offers from major league baseball teams to join them in the minor leagues where he could prove that he belonged in the big leagues.

 

Killian was the leader of the Ocean Club where love for the open sea was constantly discussed. He had no scholarships but he was planning on joining the Navy straight out of high school. His dream of a life on the open water was one of two dreams he knew he would fulfill.

 

David had fair skin, golden blonde hair, sky blue eyes, a muscular physique, and a pretty little girlfriend named Mary Margaret Blanchard.

 

Killian had pale skin, greasy black hair, sea blue eyes, a lean physique, and an immense envy when it came to Mary Margaret.

 

It wasn't that Mary Margaret Blanchard was a vile creature to be detested. In fact, Killian would have preferred if she had been just as annoying and bothersome as David's last girlfriend, Kathryn. No, Mary Margaret was a kind, sweet, and gentle young woman with lovely features that had somehow managed to catch David's eye.

 

Many teenage girls had been furious when news of David's new girlfriend spread. They had wanted to be the ones who won David's heart and could call him their boyfriend. How had Mary Margaret even entered his life?

 

In truth, Killian liked her and even considered her a friend. She had easily slipped into David's small bubble of friends thus rendering Killian a third wheel whenever David decided to bring her along for the days meant for just the two boys.

 

But Mary Margaret had won the one goal Killian had been wanting to achieve. To win David's heart. A feat he knew he would never have been able to accomplish.

 

With a resounding sigh, Killian slumped in his seat and continued to pick at the slop the lunch ladies liked to call food.

 

“Moping again, Killian?” Belle’s soft voice asked from across the table as she lifted her blue eyes from the book in her hands.

 

Killian huffed in response as he pushed the lunch tray away and placed both arms down upon the table. “When will this school actually feed us edible food?”

 

“That's why I bring my own lunch.” Belle replied with a motion towards the brown paper bag besides her. “But I also know the lunch food isn't what's making you all mopey.”

 

“When is he ever not mopey?” Regina’s clipped voice announced her arrival as she settled into the seat besides Belle.

 

“Regina, be nice.” Emma chided as she sat besides Killian and turned her gaze his way. “What's wrong today?”

 

“Let me guess, is it yet another day to mope over your unrequited love for a certain charming boy?” Regina smirked, her dark red lips looking rather sinister in the cafeteria's fluorescent lights.

 

“Regina…” Emma warned as she shot her girlfriend an annoyed look.

 

Killian simply ignored their words and instead took his time to look at every female in studious silence. One might think Killian insane for moping at a table surrounded by three lovely women. But then again, no one knew three of its occupants were gay and one was strictly in a relationship with books.

 

Belle French was a lovely, petite brunette who was the daughter of a flower shop owner and a happy volunteer at Storybrooke’s Clocktower Library. Regina Mills was a seductive, raven haired beauty who was the Mayor’s daughter and an impressive equestrian. Emma Swan was a beautiful blonde who lived under the care of the Nuns who had found her when she was orphaned at a young age. The three were strikingly different but Killian called them all friends.

 

The group of four knew each other's secrets: that Killian, Emma, and Regina were gay, that Emma and Regina were dating, that Belle had no interest in relationships, and that Killian had a giant crush on David Nolan.

 

It had took quite some time for Killian to work up the courage to share his crush with them. By then, Regina had already known and both Belle and Emma had had their suspicions. But to finally be able to voice his secret out loud with them had been wonderful for Killian and a huge relief to get off his chest and out in the open.

 

“It is about David. Isn't it?” Emma whispered as she gently poked Killian’s arm.

 

With yet another loud sigh, Killian hung his head in shame and nodded in slow defeat.

 

“What is it this time?” Though she sounded annoyed, bored even, Regina did care.

 

“I was just thinking that this is our senior year and yet I haven't spent actual time with David.”

 

“What are you talking about? We went bowling last week.” Furrowing her brows, Emma kept poking his arm until he rose his gaze.

 

“It's not the same thing as actually spending time with just him. He's either busy with baseball, working at the animal shelter, or spending time with Mary. I miss when it used to be the two of us.” Meeting Emma's gaze, Killian frowned.

 

“Ouch.” Regina sarcastically remarked. “Cast us aside, why don't you.”

 

“Regina,” Emma warned once more. “You know what he meant.”

 

Placing a bookmark into the book, Belle shut it and placed it aside with a sigh. “Killian, I hate seeing you mope over some boy who isn't going to return his feelings for you.”

 

“That's a bit harsh, Belle.” Emma retorted.

 

“No, she's right.” Regina nodded. “You need to get over this silly crush of yours and move on! There are plenty of boy fish out in the sea and I'm sure you'll find one who will like you and appreciate you wholly.”

 

Blinking, Killian looked at Regina in shock. Though her words sounded rather harsh, she was right and was only trying to help. He did need to move on.

 

He had had this crush since seventh grade and now he was a senior in high school. David had had only two girlfriends in that time and Killian had no relations whatsoever. It was time to forget and move forward with his life or else he would be stuck crushing on some boy until he was an adult.

 

“You're right.” Killian finally said.

 

“She is?” Emma asked in surprise.

 

“I am.” Regina replied with a curving grin.

 

“I do need to move on. I probably should have moved on a long time ago but it's never too late.”

 

“Wow, so you're ready to move on?” Emma asked him with furrowed brows as she leaned closer to him. “Are you sure you wish to do this?”

 

Killian opened his mouth and before he could speak, a squealing Ruby ran into the cafeteria and over to their table. She was out of breath by the time she sat down next to Belle with a frenzied smile on her pale features.

 

“You guys won't believe what just happened!” She practically screamed as she bounced in her seat.

 

“What?” They all asked in unison as they looked at Ruby with shared looks of confusion.

 

“David and Mary broke up!”

 

And with those five words, a little bundle of hope exploded in Killian’s chest and warmed him from head to toe. He shouldn't have felt that way, shouldn't have been thinking the thoughts that darted about in his brain. But he couldn't help it.

 

David and Mary had broken up.

 

If he had been a good friend, he would have worried for David's wellbeing. Had he been dumped? Or had he been the one to dump Mary?

 

But his selfishness had won over and the only thing he could think of was that he had a chance.

 

He had a chance.

 


End file.
